Personal audio devices, such as headphones, music players, and mobile phones, are becoming more and more popular and are being used during more activities. While using personal audio devices, however, users may become somewhat isolated from their immediate environment because they cannot hear sounds in their immediate environment. A user's isolation from their immediate environment may be increased when the audio device provides active noise canceling that reduces the level of sound presented to the user from the immediate environment and not from the audio device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.